La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid
by Nausicaa3
Summary: Suite à une séance chez le psy, Sarou-the-White (TM) est


Titre: La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Auteur : Nausicaa3

Mail: Nausicaareyahoo.fr

bêta-reader: mode-veille

Résume : Suite à une séance chez le psy, Sarou-the-White ( c ) est  
décidé à se venger de tous ceux qui se sont mis en travers de son  
chemin ...et pour cela il dispose d'une arme redoutable : la  
fanfictionite ...

Disclaimer : oui, oui, les personnages du SDA n'appartiennent qu'au  
génial professeur J.R.R. Tolkien et non pas à ma petite personne (même pas Pip ... ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin sniff ). En revanche le nom de « Sarou-The-White » est une marque déposée chez  
« Turlututuvalarpointu » et le personnage qu'est Nausicaa  
m'appartient ( du moins puis-je espérer m'appartenir ? non non je  
vous rassure je ne suis pas comme ça réellement )

Note : Les pensées des personnages seront indiquées en italique,  
vous de savoir à qui elles appartiennent ;p Certaines actions  
seront quant à elles placées entre tirets pour plus de  
commodité.

Enjoy!

* * *

« DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG »

La sonnette retentit dans le grand couloir clair. Nausicaa, en blouse blanche, ouvre la porte et serre fermement la main au nouvel arrivant qui rentre sans attendre.

**Nausicaa** : « Bonjour et bienvenue ! Je vous attendais, monsieur ... voyons ... » elle réajuste ses lunettes à triples foyers et colle une feuille de papier blanc sous son nez pour déchiffrer ce qui y est écrit. « ... euh ... »

« Mane », répond le visiteur d'un ton agacé en claquant la langue. « Sarou Mane. » Et sur ce il regarde alentour d'un air hautain.

_Drôle de bonhomme ... tsss encore un vieux sénile écorché... et pas aimable pour un sou ! La politesse, de nos jours !  
_  
**N** : « Oh ! bien sûr où avais-je la tête ? »

Nausicaa coche une case sur sa liste avec un sourire forcé. Saroumane ( ben oui parce que Sarou Mane n'est qu'un subtil pseudo pour pas qu'on ne le reconnaisse ) hausse les sourcils : « Je vais attendre encore longtemps ? »

« Pardon ? » Grincements de dents de la part de la jeune fille, qui prend ensuite un ton mielleux : « Pas du tout, monsieur Mane, vous allez passer tout de suite !"

_Espèce de vieux croûton décati, calme ta oije ou je ..._

**S** : « Je ne parlais pas de la séance mais de CA ... » Sarou dégrafe une broche miroitante, enlève sa longue cape ivoire et la laisse tomber sur Nausicaa de façon dédaigneuse. Celle-ci lui lance un regard-de-la-mort-qui- tue puis s'éloigne à grands pas, telle une furie, avec l'objet encombrant vers le vestiaire.

_Non mais pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend celui-la ? Avec ses cheveux blancs longs et gras, son nez crochu et son déguisement à la Harry Potter ... grrrrrmmblm ...pis quel nom à la con ! Mane!_

La jeune fille s'arrête, prend une voix grave et maniérée et lève la main de façon aristocrate : « Je m'appelle Mane, Sarou Mane. » _pffffff ...n'imp..._

Stop-

**N** : « ... »

Gros Blanc ... Un ange passe.

Paralysation

Fronçant les sourcils, Nausicaa répète en chuchotant, pensive cette fois- ci: « Mane, Sarou ... Sarou Mane ... Saroumane » Une demi minute plus tard ( après transmission des messages nerveux par les canaux neuro-synaptiques ), elle écarquille les yeux et réalise.

« SAROUMAAAAAAAANEEEEE ? NIEEK ! OhmonDieuohmondieuetjem'enétaismêmepasrenduecompte! Saroumanec'estsaroumane ! »

Elle fait demi-tour en courant vers le patient et lui saute dessus, toujours avec le manteau dans les mains.

« J'EN ETAIS SUUUURE ! Je vous ai reconnu dès le début ! » elle le menace d'un doigt accusateur, les yeux plissés, en souriant machiavéliquement. « Vous vouliez passer incognito, hein ? »

Le mage, très, très mal à l'aise, déglutit péniblement .

« Vous ... vous savez qui je suis ? » _Mince, fichue stagiaire, ma séance tombe à l'eau ... il va falloir que je m'occupe d'elle sérieusement alors ... PAS de témoin ..._

**N** : « Mouhahahaha ! ( rire de psychopathe) bien suuuuur que je le savais ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a une rock-star ici ! Vous voulez bien signer un autographe pour la maison ? »

_Comme ça j'aurais peut-être une augmentation ... hihi je suis géniale_

« S'il vous plaait ? » -yeux suppliants-

**S** , interloque : « Pardon ? »

**N** : « Ben oui quoi ? Vous avez bien le temps d'aller à un rendez-vous chez le psychiatre entre deux concerts, alors vous pouvez me faire une petite signature, non ? »

L'Istari cligne des yeux. Par Manwë tout puissant. Il avait entendu dire que la nouvelle génération terrienne était réputée être bête, mais à ce point ... ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait imagin ! _Bah au moins ne suis-je pas démasqué ..._ Malheureusement, la furie commençait à devenir envahissante ... D'un ton glacial, les lèvres pincées, il répond: "Je ne suis pas un rocker, madame. A présent, si vous daigniez bien vouloir me laisser ? Oh ! Et apportez-moi donc de quoi boire ... j'ai soif!"

Nausicaa, soudainement refroidie et ébahie par tant de culot, fait sèchement un volte-face et retourne mettre cette fichue cape sur un cintre, marmonnant quelque chose sur les vieillards et où ils pouvaient se mettre leurs consommations.

_Pas un rocker, tu parles! Je l'ai reconnu ... ha ! Il prend vraiment les gens pour des imbéciles ! On ne me la fait pas à moi ..._

Sur un ton de conspiratrice, se parlant à elle même: "Mais je l'aurai, je l'aurai ! Et pis d'abord je vais me venger ... " Un sourire diabolique s'étire sur ses lèvres.

**S** : "Vous dites?"

**N** : " Euuuuuhh ... je viens de me rappeler qu'il n'y a plus de chocolat! Oh je suis vraiment dééééééésoléééée ! " ( voix faussement contrite et découvrage de dents jusqu'aux oreilles.)

**S**, -sourcils haussés- ( encore !): "Eh bien servez-moi donc du thé!"

**N**, apparemment déstabilisée par cette réponse qu'elle n'attendait pas:" Hum ... plus de thé non plus!"

**S**, légèrement agacé: "Alors du café !"

**N**, qui commence à s'énerver:" Non, non, NON! Plus de café, plus de chocolat, plus de thé, plus de tisane, RIEN ! nothing, nada, nicht, niet"

**S** :" Et de l'eau?"

La jeune fille cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, ne sachant que répondre. _Damn. He got me ..._

**N** : « Plus d'eau courante non plus, le service de l'immeuble à procédé à une coupure cet après-midi même . »

**S,** sur un ton grinçant : « Ecoutez, mademoiselle, ne vous fichez pas de moi et apportez moi donc quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Et si vous n'avez plus rien, alors ALLEZ L'ACHETER par tous les dieux ! »

Nausicaa, qui se force à adopter un ton aimable : « Impossible, nous sommes aujourd'hui jeudi, très cher monsieur ... »

**S**, désespéré et résigné devant tant de mauvaise volonte : « Et alors ? » -soupir-  
**N** , levant un doigt de manière savante : « Alors les magasins sont fermés le jeudi bien sûr ! »

Son interlocuteur affiche maintenant un air semblant vouloir dire : « Si- je-savais-pas-que-cette-fille-étais-tarée-maintenant-ya-plus-de-doute »

**S** : « Et depuis quand ? »

**N** : « Nouvelle réforme de l'Etat voyons ! » elle toussote, et poursuit sans laisser le temps à Mr Mane de répondre : « Bien ! Nous allons commencer sur le champ si cela ne vous dérange pas ... si vous voulez bien passer dans la pièce attenante monsieur le rocker ? »

**S**, agacé : « Je ne suis PAS un ... » ( NdlA : hérossss ... dslée pas pu résister ... )

**N**, le poussant dans le dos des deux mains : « Mais oui, mais oui, je sais ... » _Cause toujours ... _Elle désigne un grand et beau canapé tout neuf, et s'installe à côté dans un fauteuil en cuir : « Allongez-vous là je vous prie »

Saroumane s'exécute. Puis soudain, se relevant : « Attendez, commencer quoi ? »

**N**, surprise : « Je vous demande pardon ? »

**S**, pas rassure : « Vous venez de dire : « nous allons commencer.» »

**N** : « Oh ! Mais votre séance de psychothérapie bien sûr ! C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes ici, non ? » elle fronce les sourcils.

Sarou-the-White © devient blanc . « Vous... vous voulez dire que c'est VOUS qui allez me soigner ? » Il panique soudain « Mais où est MA psychiatre attitrée habituelle ? »

**N**, terriblement vexée : « Effectivement, monsieur. Madame Dutrout est partie en vacances pour une durée indéterminée en raison d'une dépression profonde. Cela vous pose un problème, peut-être ? » Elle serre son stylo à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

Le vieillard hésite. D'un côté, cette folle qui veut l'ausculter. De l'autre, s'il refuse, elle pourrait bien être capable de le lyncher ... _brrr elle a un regard de psychopathe_. Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine, et il soupire en se rallongeant ( mais non sans jeter un regard méfiant à la furie. )

**S** : « Bah ... maintenant que je suis là ... non, non, aucun. Allons-y. »

**N** : « Bien. Je vous propose, étant donné que c'est la première fois que je travaille avec vous, de tout recommencer dès le début. Voyons ... » Nausicaa fouille dans ses notes et en sort un papier. « Ah c'est là. Donc madame Dutrout me dit que vous souffrez de délire de la persécution ! ohooo ! voilà qui est intéressant ! » sourire ravi

**S**, inquiet : « Délire de la persécution ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ca n'est pas grave au moins ? »

**N** : « Eh bien, cela signifie que vous êtes obsédés à l'idée que vos fans ... euh pardon ! que certaines personnes s'en prennent à vous. Comme Rousseau, quoi. Avez-vous des ennemis, monsieur Mane ? »

**S** : « Des ennemis ? Oh que oui ! Et j'en ai plein ! »

La psy, prenant son air « Sherlock-mène-l'enquête » : « Vraiment ? Groupies désabusées ? Rivaux déchus ? PDG d'une maison de disque concurrente ? »

**S**, ne prêtant pas attention à ce que la folle vient de dire : « Non. D'abord il y a ...eh bien ... » Il lève les mains et replie ses doigts un à un. « Ce Sacquet qui me l'a VOLE ! » -rugissement-

Nausicaa sursaute

« Vole ? mais volé quoi ? » Elle réajuste ses lunettes.

**S** : « Et puis aussi sa petite bande minable de Hobbits, et puis le vieux rôdeur poilu, le mort, l'elfe, le nain, le puant, les ¾ des humains, l'armée de Sauron, Sauron-Salkon, mon armée qui s'est aussi retournée contre moi, la sorcière, la brunette, Langue de Serpent - ah nan ! c'est vrai il est déjà mort celui-là ... tous les autres elfes aussi, et puis tous les autres Hobbits - parce que je HAIS les Hobbits - maman, papa, la maîtresse, Gandalf ... »

Il commence à pleurer pendant qu'à son insu la fille coche les cases « hyperémotif » et « brutal ». Ne sachant où donner de la tête, celle-ci rebondit sur le dernier nom :

« Gandalf, c'était un ami à vous ? Tenez, prenez un mouchoir ! »

**S**, attrapant le kleenex et se mouchant avec un bruit de trompette : « Berchi ... SNEURRRF ! snif ... au début oui, c'est ce qu'il disait ...C'était un peu mon frère vous voyez ... Même qu'on était comme ça tous les deux ! » -lève l'index et le majeur-

**N**, écrivant à toute allure, le nez plongé dans des copies : « Je vois, je vois. »

**S** : « Et puis ... et puis là, il a commencé à m'embêter » Il fronce les sourcils. « Il était plus jamais d'accord avec moi ... à la moindre occasion, il en profitait pour me contredire ou me faire passer pour un demeuré auprès de notre bande ... et tout ça, tout ça parce qu'il était JALOUX ! »

Il hurle à nouveau, en se relevant brusquement. Nouveau sursaut de la psy.

**N** : « Hum je vois, je vois ... votre bande vous dites ? »

Sarou se rassoit : « Des sorciers. Ah tiens, ça me rappelle qu'ils m'ont trahi eux aussi. » -prend un air grave- « Donc ... où en étais-je ? »

**N** : « Vous parliez de ce Gant d'half. »

**S** : « Oh ! oui c'est juste. Donc Gandalf ... oui il était jaloux, jaloux de moi parce que j'étais le chef ! Et ça il ne le s-u-p-p-o-r-t-a-i-t pas ! Oh que non, on n'aurait pas dit comme ça mais c'était quelqu'un de très imbu de lui-même Gandalf. Il voulait devenir chef à la place du chef ( c'est à dire à ma place ) ... mais jusque-là ça n'était pas allé plus loin. »

La jeune femme relève les yeux, intriguée.

« Jusque-la? »

**S** : « Oui, avant que ne se produise la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. » -commence à bouder-

**N** , effarée : « Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Ne me dites pas qu'il a plagiée l'une de vos chansons ? »

**S** : « Quoi ? non ! Il m'a COPIE ! »

**N**, d'un air entendu et scandalisé, hochant la tête : « Bien ce que je pensais. »

**S** : « Oui, oui ... Il a pris les même vêtements et le même nom que moi ! »

**N**, suspendue à ses lèvres désormais : « Nooooooon ? »

**S**, triste : « Si. Le Blanc. Il s'est approprié le pseudonyme de Le Blanc. »

**N** : « Roh l'enflu ... euh je veux dire quel manque de considération ! »

**S** : « Oui, oui ... et puis ensuite ... » -chuchote- « ... eh bien... il a essayé de me piquer mon anneau ! »

Nausicaa, qui s'était penchée pour l'entendre, tombe de son fauteuil.

« OUCH »

Elle tapote sa blouse pour en enlever la poussière puis se rassoit.

_Il lui a volé une de ses bagues ? Ca devait être un porte-bonheur pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ..._

**N** -gribouille un « problèmes affectifs » sur sa feuille- : « Et vous n'avez jamais tenté de vous confier à qui que ce soit ? »

**S** : « Euh ... non. Je vois pas à qui j'aurais pu en parler ! » Il tourne sa tête, surpris, vers la psy.

**N** rigole doucement : « Enfin, l'humanité est bien assez grande pour que vous vous trouviez un confesseur ! »

**S**, se renfrognant : « Disons que ... l'humanité a une dent contre moi ... elle a une fâcheuse tendance à me haïr, et je le lui rend bien. »

**N**, notant « tendances misanthropes compulsives » : « Vraiment » ?

**S** -tire une tronche de tous les diables- : « D'ailleurs cela ne lui a fait ni chaud ni froid lorsque je suis mort ... enfin si, ILS étaient plutôt contents... »

Le stylo glisse des doigts de la jeune fille, pâle comme un linge.

**N** : "MORT ? Vous voulez dire lorsque vous avez failli mourir, non ? VOUS AVEZ FAILLI MOURIIIR ? »

**S** : « Non, non, lorsque j ... » Il réalise, et lance un petit regard vers Nausicaa avec un sourire gêné. « Euh ... oui, bien sûr ! héhé oui, oui, un petit accident de rien du tout mais c'était trois fois rien ! »

_J'en dis trop, moi, il va falloir que je fasse attention ..._

**Nausicaa-toujours-même-tête-qu'un-cadavre** : « Mais vous avez failli MOURIR quand même ? »

**S** : « Euh ... enfin c'est du moins ce qu'ils ont cru. Mais moi, héhé ... » Il chuchote. « J'ai plusieurs vies »

**N**, se calmant, remet de l'ordre dans ses cheveux : « Pardon ? »

**S** : « hum oui, donc ils m'ont cru mort et sont partis »

**N** -cri hystérique- : « COMMEEENNNT ? Mais c'est horriiiiible ! »

Saroumane appuie soudain très fort sur le dossier du canapé et lui lance un regard noir.

**S** : « Vous allez me laisser finir, OUI OU NON ? »

**N** -petite voix intimidée- : « Oui, oui, désolée ... »

**S** : « je disais donc qu'ils sont repartis ...et ... ils se sont ligués contre moi ! RAAAAAAH » -nouveau beuglement-

**N** : « Allons, allons , il ne faut pas vous mettre dans cet état ! Il s'agissait sûrement d'un malentendu entre vous ! »

**S** : « MALENTENDU ? ILS ONT VOULU MA MORT ET C'ETAIT UN MALENTENDU ! »

**N** : « Mais oui, mais oui ... d'ailleurs vous m'avez bien dit que vous vous entendiez bien avec eux au départ ? Alors tout ce qu'il vous reste à faire, c'est aller les retrouver et affronter la réalité ! Mais c'était qui ces gens au fait ? Des musiciens du groupe concurrent ? De votre groupe ? Ils ont suivi ce Gant d'half n'est-ce pas ? Mais peut-être n'était-ils pas aussi méchants enfin ! Je veux dire, bien sûr, c'est possible, mais tout de même ! »

La situation commençait décidément à énerver de plus en plus Saroumane. Cette fille posait beaucoup trop de questions à son goût. Il n'avait jamais abordé cette partie de sa vie avec l'autre et il valait d'ailleurs mieux que cela reste caché. Si la folle continuait à le prendre pour il ne savait quoi et à inventer toutes sortes de conseils véreux, il devrait s'en occuper sérieusement. Il lance un regard meurtrier en guise d'avertissement à Nausicaa, qui, comme si de rien n'était, continue de parler.

**N** : « Vous ne pouvez pas rester avec ce handicap sur les bras ! Vous souffrez non seulement de persécutioniti délirium, mais aussi de misanthropie, de mal affectif et de troubles du comportement, tout cela étant certainement lié à cet épisode de votre vie ... »

Le mage enfonce ses ongles dans le sofa ...

_TROP, c'est TROP ! Comment OSE-t'elle me réduire à l'état de vieux fou mal aim ? MOI, le grand, le seul, l'unique SAROUMANE LE BLANC !  
_  
Alors que la psy, debout et dos à lui, cherche une autre feuille, il se lève et se prépare à la frapper. Une fois encore elle ne remarque strictement rien, et poursuit tout naturellement : « Allez donc régler vos comptes avec eux à l'amiable ! »

TILT-

_Régler mes comptes ?_

Un sourire de gamin le jour de Noël s'étire sur les lèvres de Curunir. _Yavanna ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser de moi-même ?  
_  
Il va sans dire qu'il n'a même pas retenu le mot « amiable » ... Tout à coup, elle se retourne, et, avec un hoquet de surprise, le voit sur pieds juste devant elle.

**N** : « Mais ... mais que faites-vous ? »

_PAS de témoins ... et puis j'ai déjà assez perdu mon temps avec elle comme ça !  
_  
Il a un sourire machiavélique. « Notre petite séance est finie, je crois ... »

* * *

30 secondes et dix centièmes plus tard, une masse en blouse blanche vient s'écraser du 64ème étage sur le trottoir, juste aux pieds de la concierge. Concierge qui s'était justement dit cet après-midi là que la journée était assez ensoleillée pour faire un grand nettoyage ...

_Grmmblm ... encore ! Ces psy, sont plus atteints que leurs patients m'est avis ... elle pouvait pas faire ça avant que je lave, non ?  
_  
Et sur ce, la bonne femme de prendre un grand seau d'eau javellisée et de le balancer sur le cadavre explosé, avant de récurer au râteau les lambeaux de chair et de les mettre aux ordures ...

* * *

Satisfait, le vieux sorcier quitte la salle avec un grand sourire, tandis qu'à ses oreilles siffle délicieusement le mot « vengeance » ...

_Quelle belle journée ! La soleil sera rouge demain ! Beaucoup de sang va couler ..._ ( NdlA : nârk nârk ! )

Reste à trouver COMMENT il va se venger des petits ( et des grands ) pouilleux ... Il s'apprête à sortir de l'appartement quand le ronronnement d'un ordinateur allumé l'interpelle. Curieux, il s'approche de l'écran où s'affiche, en grandes lettres rouges et vertes :

«_ Venez découvrir des histoires merveilleuses où vos personnages préférés sont plongés dans des situations et des états d'esprits tous plus fous les uns que les autres !_ »

L'homme, intéressé, parcourt lentement quelques pages ...Il a un rictus sadique.

_Maintenant, je sais ..._

* * *

Valaaaaaaaa ... désolée pour les e ou a avec accent qui ne passent pas, je les ai remplacés le cas échéant par la même lettre sans accent ... pour ceux qui ont apprécié, laissez donc une tite review à l'auteur ! ( ceci dit si vous n'avez pas aimé vous pouvez AUSSI laisser un commentaire, lol ... )

Et pour les flemmards, dites vous qu'il suffit juste d'appuyer sur le petit bouton, juste en dessous ... voila, LA ! ( ggggggggggggggggggnnnnnnnnnnn c'est duuuuuuuuuur )


End file.
